


Together Again

by KayeM0412



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, Sad Ending, Scary chat, Sorry Not Sorry, almost clique, and freaking panicking, he pissed, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeM0412/pseuds/KayeM0412
Summary: When the call was answered, he was met with Hawkmoth’s voice. His father’s voice.“Ah. The infamous Chat Noir. I’ve found your pretty bug.”“If you so much as touch her, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. I promise you that.” His voice dark and terrifying.Laughter echoed in his ear.“I’d like to see you try, you pathetic stray.”The line went dead.





	1. Chapter 1

“Chat. I need you to contact everyone. I’ve found him. I’ve found Hawkmoth,” his Lady whispered. “I’m in the Agreste mansion. Hidden, of course. I need all four of you. Especially you, Chaton.”  
She hung up.  
Chat sent a quick text, demanding them to come to him. He then called Ladybug, intent on telling her they were on their way.   
To wait for them.  
To be careful.   
To stay safe.  
But when the call was answered, he was met with Hawkmoth’s voice. His father’s voice.  
“Ah. The infamous Chat Noir. I’ve found your pretty bug.”  
“If you so much as touch her, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. I promise you that.” His voice dark and terrifying.  
Laughter echoed in his ear.   
“I’d like to see you try, you pathetic stray.”  
The line went dead.

:3

He had to keep calm. He had to.  
“Bee, meet me at the Agreste Mansion.” Chat Noir’s voice unsteady.  
“What, why? What’s happened?” Queen Bee quickly picked up on Chat’s distress.  
“It’s, it’s Ladybug. She’s...Hawkmoth has her...”  
“What? Holy mother of- I’m coming! Vixen and me are patrolling, okay. We’ll meet you there. Call Tortue.” She pressed her ear to the hilt of her rapier. “We’re coming Noir. We’ll get her. Everything will be okay.”  
Queen Bee’s voice was calm and collected, but the fear and dread coiling in her stomach made her want to vomit. The blonde heroine hung up and looked to the Fox. Vixen had heard everything. Her clawed hand covered her mouth, barely holding back her tears.  
“Queenie, I don’t think I can do this. I just can’t. This is Hawkmoth you’re talking about. You-“  
Queen Bee stomped forward and slapped the babbling girl. Taking hold of her biceps, she started to shake the brunette.  
“We have to, Fox. Hawkmoth’s got Bug. He has her. We’re gonna get her and put that shitty excuse of a man in prison. You understand me!!” The blonde growled.  
Her cheek red, Vixen nodded, shocked at her partner’s outburst.  
“Now pull yourself together and let’s go.”   
Blurs of orange and yellow were seen, racing over the rooftops of Paris.

:3

Raking his claws through his untamed locks, the Black Cat contacted the Turtle. Tortue Vert answered almost immediately.  
“Chat, I know something’s up, Wayzz could feel it.” His voice was steady.  
“You gotta meet me at the Agreste mansion, Tortue. He’s got Ladybug and-“ The building panic, was overflowing his voice.  
“Calm down, dude. I’m coming. It’ll be alright. We’ll get him and Spots’ll be safe. Just keep cool.”  
Though Tortue couldn’t see Chat Noir, he nodded, trusting the new Guardian.  
This’ll work out, his Lady will be fine.   
We can do this.   
We can and we will.  
He was trying to keep his cool.   
But the overwhelming sense of something bad happening was to much.   
Chat knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream echoed around them.   
> A scream that would haunt Team Miraculous for the rest of their lives.  
> Chat Noir, to his horror, recognized that scream. Dread flooded his core.

He was pacing. Fast. Looking like he wanted to rip his hair out. He was so stressed, that the Black Cat was startled when he heard two thuds behind him.  
He turned and barely saw Bee when she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.  
The simple gesture almost made Chat break down. But no. He needed to stay strong. For his Lady.  
There was another thud and there stood the Turtle.  
Good we’re all here.  
“What’s the plan, Noir?” Vixen asked. He frowned at her puffy cheek.  
“You and Queenie are gonna go through the back and me and Tortue will go through the front. We’ll go through the first floor then meet at the stairs and part to cover both ways. Got it?” Chat said, his voice almost cracked.  
The girls nodded and raced to the back of the mansion.  
Tortue Vert turned to Chat Noir.  
“You good, dude?”  
“I will be.” The boys ran across the roof and dropped in front of the entrance door. Chat reached forward, knowing it was locked, but he twisted it hard and with his strength, broke the lock.  
Tortue pushed it open and they crept in, soundlessly. They swept their eyes over everything, hoping to see anything.  
Chat jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned, swinging his baton, only for it to be caught by Queen Bee, with an unimpressed look.  
“Sorry.” He whispered.  
A heavy thump came from upstairs and they all look up. Vixen looked at the others and raced up the steps towards the sound, everyone close behind.  
The Black Cat, The Bee, The Fox and The Turtle, stopped at an almost invisible door. There was another thump and a soft glow filtered through the bottom of the door.   
Vixen moved her shaking hand towards the handle.

:3

A scream echoed around them.   
A scream that would haunt Team Miraculous for the rest of their lives.  
Chat Noir, to his horror, recognized that scream. Dread flooded his core.   
Unknown to his teammates, they were actually in his mansion. In the hidden room his father, Hawkmoth, would akumatize broken people.  
The Black Cat kicked open the door and almost collapsed when he laid his eyes on his Lady.  
Beside him Vixen gasped.  
Tortue Vert mumbled “Oh God.”  
Queen Bee whispered “No.”  
Ladybug was kneeling before Hawkmoth, his cane piercing her body, straight through her, embedded in the floor.  
Even in the large room, Chat Noir could hear her labored breaths.   
When his father leant forward, reaching for her miraculous, Chat roared, scaring his teammates.  
They raced forward, ready to destroy Hawkmoth. Fear flickered across his face.   
As it should. Chat thought.   
Vixen, Tortue and Bee were close behind, ready for anything to save their fearless leader.

:3

Another cane appeared in Hawkmoth’s hand, and before Chat could get to him, Vixen slammed her shoulder into the villain’s chest. Thrown to the side, his father’s cheek was met with Tortue Vert’s fist.   
Chat Noir wrenched the floor embedded cane, causing Ladybug to shriek in pain. He winced and carefully dragged her away as far as he could.   
Setting her in the corner, Chat didn’t dare remove the cane, for fear of her bleeding out.  
His Lady’s eyes fluttered open, happy to see her Chaton.  
“Kitty...” she murmured.  
“Shh, my Lady. Don’t try to talk. Just stay awake for me okay. As soon as we’re done, you can fix it, I know you can. Keep your eyes open. Just stay with me. Promise.” Chat Noir begged, his voice thick with tears.  
She struggled to nod.  
The Black Cat ran to rejoin the battle, as Queen Bee drove a knee into Hawkmoth’s stomach, making him hunch over, winded.   
Sliding on his knees, Chat Noir slammed an uppercut into his father’s jaw, causing him to fly backwards.  
To be honest, Chat was astounded. He was so sure that Hawkmoth would put up a much more challenging fight.  
Maybe that’s why he hides and makes others do his dirty work.  
The four let the evil man struggle to his feet. They closed in on him, a rapier, a flute, a baton and a shield ready.  
The idiot had the gaul to chuckle. Hawkmoth raised his head to gaze at Team Miraculous.  
“I guess this is where it ends, hmm?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the dying heroine and her panicking partner, Vixen was sobbing into Queen Bee’s shoulder, silent tears streaming down her own yellow and black masked face.  
> Tortue Vert just turned away, unable to handle the inevitable.  
> Ladybug’s once bright eyes, were dull, unseeing and it broke Chat’s heart.

Vixen looked to Ladybug, blood pooling around her limp body. Thankfully, the Fox could see the weak rise and fall of her chest, even through Hawkmoth’s cane that had impaled her.  
When she looked at Queen Bee, Vixen could see the tears in her eyes and the barely concealed sorrow on her face.  
Tortue Vert’s eyes were shiny, but his face hid any and every feeling.  
Chat Noir’s face was truly terrifying.  
The Black Cat lunged forward, grabbing the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He leaned in and unheard by the other miraculous holders, whispered,  
“I made you a promise, didn’t I...Father?”  
Shock and fear became evident on Hawkmoth’s face.  
Silently, Chat Noir called upon his Cataclysm and pressed a single claw to the center of his father’s forehead.  
Emotionless, he watched as dark veins spread down his father’s face, forking like lightning.  
His skin disintegrated.  
Muscles rotted.  
Sinew crumbled.  
Organs withered.  
Vixen, Tortue Vert and Queen Bee, mouths agape, stared in horror as Hawkmoth decayed before them.  
Chat dropped the blackened skeleton to the ground. With a slash from his baton, the remains of his father turned to ash.

:3

“My Lady open your eyes. Please look at me.”  
Ladybug’s bluebell eyes flickered open. Half lidded, she gazed into his glowing green ones, his pupils frighteningly slitted.  
“Chaton,” she whispered and raised a heavy hand to caress Chat Noir’s cheek.  
Behind the dying heroine and her panicking partner, Vixen was sobbing into Queen Bee’s shoulder, silent tears streaming down her own yellow and black masked face.  
Tortue Vert just turned away, unable to handle the inevitable.  
Ladybug’s once bright eyes, were dull, unseeing and it broke Chat’s heart. He placed his hands on her face.  
“I wanted to... say goodbye, mon... minou. One last time... but I have to... tell you I’m... ashamed.”  
Chat’s ears pricked up at her confession.  
“Why my Lady? Why?” His voice thick with pain.  
“Because Chaton. I never... told you... I love... you.” Tears trickled out of her eyes, but Chat Noir’s face turned fierce.  
“No!” His voice made the others jump. “You can’t say that and die. You just can’t. You promised we’d tell each other our identities. You promised that you’d never leave me. Promised you’d always be by my side. You’re breaking your promises.”  
She hummed a small little tune, with weak amusement.  
“I promised... to stay awake for... you. That’s... one promise... right?”  
A weak laugh left Ladybug’s lips, blood staining her lips. With both hands on his cheeks, she pulled him to her face, kissing him softly.  
He winced at the metallic taste.  
“I love...you...Chaton...” his Lady coughed and red flooded down her chin. “I love...you...”  
Her body shuddered as her heart fell silent and still. Her labored pants stopped, with a deep and final exhale.  
Chat Noir began to cry. Gut wrenching, body quaking sobs. He fell backward, when glittering, pink light lit up the dark hall.  
And there sat Marinette.  
Seeing the light, Tortue Vert turned back.  
“No...” Tortue murmured, disbelief on his face.  
“M,mari...” Vixen stuttered, with utter shock.  
“Oh my god, Marinette...” Queen Bee whispered, her voice filled with guilt.  
Chat Noir raised his face to the roof and wailed. There was pain and loss in his voice. It made the hearts of his teammates twist. His voice broke with another sob, but then he roared with anger and rage, wishing he could kill his father again and again. Slowly and even more pain.  
A small red creature clutched Marinette’s cheek, with quiet cries of her own.  
Chat couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t handle it. He wouldn’t be without his Lady... his Princess.  
With only one thought in mind, he acted. He grabbed Mari’s lifeless form and yanked her body to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. And with his final breath, he pressed his lips to hers, one last time.

The cane pierced his chest, sticking out of his back. Faintly, he heard the others shout.  
“I can’t live without you, Princess. I refuse to.” Chat Noir whispered into Marinette’s deaf ear. He clutched her to his body and began to stroke his claws through her silky, raven colored hair, the smell of her floral shampoo wafting into his nose. Chat closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. And with his final breath, he pressed his lips to hers, one last time.  
The Black Cat’s transformation dropped, a soft green glow bubbled away and there was Adrien in his place.  
Queen Bee dropped to her knees and Vixen’s sobs grew louder, echoing through the room.  
Tortue Vert was in utter shock, having lost two of his best friends in a matter of seconds.   
A small black creature floated over to hold his opposite, trying to comfort her soft cries while purring with the loss of his own chosen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dazzling smile lit up her face, making his heart flutter. She waved for him to come to her.   
> Which he obliged unthinkingly, running to her.

Adrien stood in a green field, the long grass swaying with the soft winds, underneath a cloudless blue sky. He ran a hand through his golden hair, disorientated and confused. Sweet hums drifted into his ears.  
Somehow recognizing the tune, he spun around catching sight of a colossal oak tree on a small hill. At its base, sat a girl. Her dark blue hair, drifting aside in the light breeze.   
She was drawing in a sketch book, tongue poking out of her mouth in intense concentration.  
“Hey!” Adrien called out.  
The girl looked up and caught sight of him. A dazzling smile lit up her face, making his heart flutter. She waved for him to come to her.   
Which he obliged unthinkingly, running to her.  
Finally standing before the girl, Adrien noticed the dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose and the pair of brightest blue eyes, looking up at him. They sparkled with love and adoration.  
She raised her hand, caressing his face and she spoke his name.   
Adrien’s eyes closed at her touch, holding her hand to his cheek.  
The girl brought his head down to her and kissed his forehead and instantly he remembered who she was.  
Eyes open, he looked at Marinette with utter awe,  
“My Lady.” She gave him a small smile, “I didn’t get to tell you.”  
A frown creased her brow.  
“Tell me what, mon minou?”  
“That I love you.”  
“Oh, Chaton,” she whispered, then pressed her lips to his, the soft kiss making him melt.   
After seconds, minutes, hours, they parted and with a heavy sigh, Adrien buried his face into Mari’s shoulder, clutching her to his body, afraid to let go, to lose her again.  
The ravenette ran her fingers through his hair and smiled when he began to purr, the vibrations rocking through her body.  
They were finally with one another.   
Together again.


End file.
